Chicago Fire: Von dir zu mir, so weit, weit weg
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Es geht darum, wie es nach der Weihnachtsparty in 1x10 weiter gehen könnte.


Disclaimer: Chicago Fire gehört mir nicht.

Der Titel sowie die kursiv geschriebenen Textzeilen stammen aus dem Song "Zu Dir (Weit Weg)" von Mark Forster.  
Einige Textzeilen aus Chicago Fire habe ich benutzt bzw. abgewandelt, damit sie in den Kontext passen.  
Über eine Review würde ich mich freuen.

* * *

 **Von dir zu mir, so weit, weit weg**

 _Du machst die Augen zu beim Küssen_

„Hast du Lust auf Dessert?", fragt sie mich und beantwortet auch umgehend ihre eigene Frage. „Ich habe Lust auf Dessert." Mit diesen Worten lässt sie mich stehen und verlässt den Raum. Bevor ich ihr folge, schaue ich mich noch einmal in dem Raum um. Sie hat genau gewusst, dass er mir gefallen wird, irgendwie erinnert er mich an sie. Schon jetzt ist mir bewusst, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, sie auf die Wange zu küssen. Das zeigt sie mir deutlich, als wir am Büffet stehen, indem sie sich um ihre Familie kümmert und mich ignoriert. Aber ich kann sie verstehen, schließlich habe ich mich wie ein Idiot verhalten. „Das ist kein guter Zeitpunkt. Wenn, dann sollte auch alles stimmen. Habe ich recht?", habe ich zu ihr gesagt und frage mich immer noch, woher diese Worte gekommen sind. Es war mein Vorschlag, dass ich nur als Date mit ihr zu dieser Party gehe, aber die Nähe zu ihr kann ich nicht zulassen.

Wir stehen wie zwei Fremde nebeneinander, sagen kein Wort und vermeiden Blickkontakt. Als ihr Bruder auf uns zu kommt, wird sie lebhafter. Zu der Unterhaltung über die Weihnachtsfeier bei ihren Eltern kann ich nichts beitragen, aber ich höre jedem ihrer Worte zu und lächele an den richtigen Stellen. Das Gespräch erinnert mich daran, wie lange ich schon kein richtiges Weihnachten mehr erlebt habe, auch erinnert es mich an den Besuch meiner Schwester heute, der mich aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Wir sind keine Familie, versuchen auch nicht eine zu sein. Dabei will ich das ganze Paket: Frau und Kinder - das vollkommene Glück. Diejenige, mit der ich mir das vorstellen kann, habe ich gerade vor den Kopf gestoßen. Eine Frage ihres Bruders reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, aber ich habe sie nicht mitbekommen. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie sie leicht den Kopf schüttelt, ehe sie die Unterhaltung mit ihrem Bruder wieder aufnimmt. Mir lässt sie keine Chance, mich in das Gespräch einzubringen, woraufhin ihr Bruder seinen Blick kurz zwischen uns hin und her wandern lässt, um sich dann wieder auf sie zu konzentrieren.

So geht es noch eine Weile, sie redet mit ihrer ganzen Familie, aber mit mir wechselt sie kein Wort. Nach einer Weile folge ich ihr nicht mehr sondern bleibe an der der Bar stehen und unterhalte mich mit dem Barkeeper. Diese Unterhaltung ist langweilig, aber angenehmer als ihre kalte Schulter. Wie lange ich hier schon stehe, weiß ich nicht, als sie auf mich zukommt. „Du musst hier nicht auf mich warten. Geh ruhig. Ich fahre gleich mit einer Kusine zurück", sagt sie zu mir. „Unter keinen Umständen. Ich habe dich mitgenommen, also bringe ich dich auch nach Hause", erwidere ich und erwarte Widerspruch von ihr, aber sie nickt nur.

Wir verabschieden uns von der Gastgeberin, zumindest darf ich sie jetzt begleiten, dann verlassen wir das Haus und gehen zu meinem Wagen. Vorsichtig versuche ich, mit ihr ein Gespräch über belanglose Dinge anzufangen, was schnell im Sande verläuft. Daher sitzen wir den Rest der halbstündigen Fahrt schweigend nebeneinander, während das Radio leise vor sich hin plärrt. Draußen ist es kalt und genauso ist es auch im Auto, obwohl ich die Heizung aufgedreht habe. Der Abend sollte ein Date sein, ist aber nicht so verlaufen, wie ich erwartet habe. Atemberaubend hat sie in ihrem Kleid ausgesehen, als sie mir die Tür geöffnet hat. Auf dem Hinweg haben wir eine unkomplizierte Unterhaltung geführt, wie ich es nur mit einem guten Freund kann. Nach einem Champagner hat sie mir dann das Zimmer gezeigt, das mich an sie erinnert, wunderschön und einzigartig. Zu guter Letzt ist mein selbstzerstörerisches Ich zu Tage getreten und hat den Abend ruiniert.

 _Und es ist sinnlos, was ich sage_

Vor ihrer Haustür halte ich den Wagen an. Ich möchte aussteigen, um ihr die Tür zu öffnen und mich zu entschuldigen. „Bleib sitzen", sagt sie, als ich meine Hand an den Türgriff lege. „Können wir vielleicht noch kurz reden?", frage ich. „Worüber? Dass das ein … ach nein kein Date gewesen ist? Vielleicht hätte ich Mouch mitnehmen sollen, wie du vorgeschlagen hast. Mit einem Freund wäre der Abend sicher schön gewesen." Mir bleibt jeder weitere Versuch einer Erklärung im Hals stecken, als ich ihren Blick sehe und entschuldige mich nur noch für mein Verhalten: „Es tut mir leid." Wieder wirft sie mir einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Mir tut es auch leid, dass ich dich meiner Familie vorgestellt habe." Mit diesen Worten öffnet sie die Tür, steigt aus und schließt sie geräuschvoll. Schnellen Schrittes geht sie zu ihrer Wohnung. Als ich die Tür öffne und aussteige, um ihr zu folgen, dreht sie sich noch einmal auf der obersten Treppenstufe um. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Mit diesen Worten öffnet sie die Haustür und verschwindet.

 _Obwohl sich alles in mir wehrt, lass ich dich ziehen_

Ich steige wieder ins Auto und fahre nach Hause. Dort angekommen hole ich ein Bier aus der Küche, setze mich auf die Couch und lockere die Krawatte. Mit einer raschen Bewegung greife ich nach dem Einzigen, was ich von meiner Familie habe, einer Schachtel mit alten Bildern. Sie zeigen meine Familie zu mehr oder weniger glücklichen Zeiten. Was damals geschehen ist, hat alles verändert. Von heute auf morgen waren wir nicht mehr vier sondern drei und heil war kaputt.

Das Telefon liegt auf dem Tisch vor mir, die Nummer von meiner Schwester ist gespeichert. Ich frage mich, was ich ihr sagen soll, das nicht schon gesagt worden ist. Wir werden nie einer Meinung über unsere Eltern und der Tat unserer Mutter sein, aber wir sollten versuchen, wieder Geschwister zu sein. Während ich über meine Familie nachdenke und darüber, ob ich meine Schwester anrufen soll, wird mir immer klarer, dass das alles nichts mit ihr zu tun hat und ich sie völlig grundlos vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Vor meinem geistigen Auge sehe ich ihr strahlendes Lächeln, als sie die Tür für mich öffnet. Ich kann nicht anders und muss Lächeln.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, stehe ich auf und gehe wieder hinaus in die Kälte. Ich steige in meinen Wagen und fahre zurück zu ihrem Haus. Den Motor schalte ich ab und schaue auf das Wohnzimmerfenster. Ich sehe ihren Umriss hinter den Gardinen. Mein Handy liegt auf dem Beifahrersitz, ich greife danach und tippe eine schnelle Nachricht ein. „Mir ist klar, dass ich abweisend war. Ich will nicht, dass du denkst, ich versuche dich abzuwimmeln. Ich habe im Moment eine Menge zu klären. Meine Mum kommt vielleicht auf Bewährung raus." Ich drücke auf Senden, schließe die Augen und warte auf eine Antwort. Sekunden verstreichen und fühlen sich an wie Stunden. Von meinem Handy kommt kein Mucks.

Plötzlich wird die Fahrertür geöffnet. Überrascht reiße ich die Augen auf und sehe sie. „Davon habe ich nichts gewusst", flüstert sie. „Ich habe gedacht, dass das niemanden etwas angeht, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Ich hätte dir davon erzählen sollen." Ihr Blick ist nicht mehr böse, er ist wie immer. Vorsichtig beuge ich mich zu ihr und auch sie kommt mir entgegen, wobei sie die Augen schließt. Als sich unsere Lippen berühren, muss nichts mehr gesagt werden.

 _Und alle Fragen sind wie weggefegt, weil sich jedes Teil zusammen fügt_


End file.
